Communication Between Cousins
by Demigod Heir of Poseidon
Summary: Based in season 1. Clark and Kara keep never lost contact when she arrived on earth. This story follows the conversations they have during season one and conversations not seen on the show. One shot reviews are appreciated.


Disclaimer: I own nothing all rights belong to CW.

A/N: Based throughout season one. Some communication between Clark and Kara. I did not think there was enough communication between them so wrote this some parts are true to the show.

 **Communication Between Cousins**

Superman was flying over Metropolis in his famous blue and red suit using his super hearing to listen out for anybody in need of his help. Suddenly a breaking news had come onto the screens of televisions. A plane that was supposed to go from National City to go to Geneva had experienced an apparent engine failure. A mystery girl had saved the plane. He knew who it was that had saved the plane; it was his cousin Kara. He had been hoping she would embrace powers soon. He had heard enough of the breaking news; so he went home to Lois. When Clark arrived home, he changed into his normal clothes and placed his lead based glasses on. Just as he finished placing the glasses on his face; Lois came into the living room. "Did you hear the news? Maybe it's time you give her one of your capes". For a moment, he said nothing and went to sit down on the sofa. "I heard, I'm not going to lie I've wanted her to do something like this for a while, oh and don't worry about the cape I give one to Jimmy to give to her he'll know when the right moment comes to give her the cape." Lois gives Clark a stare for a few minutes before sitting opposite him in an arm chair. "did you tell her, that you wanted her to embrace herself? Are you going to visit her? She's going to be front page news for a while it would take a lot of attention off your alter ego for a while. I already have an article written about the incident but I've told Mr. White I won't publish it until there was a quote from either her or your alter ego."

Clark knew Superman would be expecting questions. However, he was not expecting her to have an article about her so soon; he wanted to write an article himself but this early into her start as a hero he might have got too personal in the story. He did not want the world to know she was Superman's cousin it might cause some of his enemies to try and hurt her to get to him. "I didn't tell her. She had to make this decision for herself. I will keep in contact with her over messages. I'll stay in Metropolis until she asks for my help. I don't think she's going to speak to any reporters anytime soon. Reporters at Cat-Co will probably get the interview as Kara works there. As for a Superman quote; " I offer my help to her if she wishes for it and I wish her luck with the hero life." "Just trust me when I say this the world will know more about her when the time is right."

The next day at the Daily Planet there was a meeting about the new mystery girl. On the news Cat Grant had labeled the mystery girl as Supergirl. The front page of the Daily Planet was by Lois Lane about the airplane incident. Meanwhile Mr. White was determined to scoop Grant. Clark was sat at his desk and decided to send Kara a message to see how she was dealing with everything. _Hi, how are you?_ There was no reply for at first Clark had to wait around half an hour for a reply.

 _OMG Clark hi. Just been trying to make a suit. I feel like the real me for the first time in a long time._

 _Glad to hear that. You know I'm always here for you if you need me I'm just a call away. Also for the one-hundredth time let me take you to the fortress._

 _I promise I will call if I need your help. One day when everything has calmed down; I promise I will go to the fortress with you. I understand if you change your mind about the fortress just let me know it's a great place for clearing your mind._

 _Don't worry I will._

Over the next few days, Kara had gained the trust of National City as Supergirl. Media companies were going crazy to find out if she had any connections to Superman. Some news channels had gone as far to suggest that they were lovers. Superman had been out of the limelight for five days straight. Normally the Daily Planet would not be able to go any more than a day without having something to do with Superman on the front pages of the newspaper. With this Clark decided to give Lois a quote from his alter ego just to keep their boss off their backs. Stating that they were not lovers never have they been and never will be lovers. He also confirmed that she is from Krypton. With that, the next edition of the Daily Planet's headline was: _Supergirl from Krypton Superman Confirms._ The article with the Superman quotes made the front page. Part of the article said that if Supergirl wished to train to use her powers Superman would be happy to help her and he would be more than happy to help her if anything got too hard for her.

Around a week later Clark had the news channel on to see the world knew that Superman and Supergirl are cousins. He also had a text from Kara explaining how the world knew.

 _Hi. Sorry didn't mean for the world to know that are alter egos are cousins. It just slipped out when Cat asked if I had intentions of starting a family. I got a bit annoyed and said in my exact words: nobody asks my cousin these questions._

 _Kara, it's fine the world was going to know sooner or later. I just hope that none of my worst enemies try to kill you because of you being family._

 _Someones is going to make an enemy out of us all the time. It won't be anything new. If I can't defeat the enemy, I promise to ask for your help. I have to make a name for myself. I can't be known as Supergirl, Supermans cousin. I want to be known for being me._

 _I'll help you whenever you need my help._

As the rest of the day went on Clark kept hearing more about Supergirl on the news. It wasn't long until he became extremely worried about her as one of his enemies that he was never able to defeat was in National City and had been trying to defeat Kara. Reactron; he was so formidable and had almost killed Clark on multiple occasions. Reactron was one of the only enemies he had that he was unable to defeat. Hours had passed with no news. Suddenly, just as Clark thought he was not going to hear anything Jimmy decided to activate the watch he had giving him in case he ever got into trouble. Within second Clark was dressed in his famous blue and red outfit. Off into the sky, he went straight to the GPS location the watch produced. When he saw Jimmy was in no danger he knew straight away he was called because of Kara and Reactron. Jimmy told Clark where he would find Kara. He landed in front of Kara and scared Reactron away.

Clark had to get back to the Daily Planet. So he flew Kara to her apartment where he left her in the care of Alex and Jimmy. Jimmy give him a phone call saying Kara was not happy and felt like she had no belief from him and she was angry at him for not trusting her to take on Reactron. Later, that day he had an update saying Kara had defeated Reactron once and for all. Sitting at his desk at the Daily Planet he decided to take a break from his article and decided to talk to Kara.

 _Hi._

 _Hi. Thanks for saving my life._

 _I talked to Jimmy. It won't happen again :-)_

 _I don't know how you do this._

 _You're doing great, Kara._

 _You stopped Reactron. Something I could never do._

 _Guess it was a job for Supergirl._

 _Thanks, Clark it means a lot to me._

 _What else is family for?_

With that, the conversation ended. Clark knew it was not because she had no answer but because Supergirl had been seen putting a fire out minutes later.

Months had now passed. Everything seemed to go back to normal for Clark. The Daily Planet seemed to only focus on one hero Superman. Cat-Co focused on Supergirl. He had not heard much from Kara over the months. She still refused to go to the fortress, but he knew she would go one day there was no rush for her to go. Suddenly he received a message from Kara. She had asked if he was busy. He was at his desk at work reading Lois' article making sure there were no grammar mistakes she was bad for grammar. He responded saying no not really. Is everything ok? The next message he had surprised him a little bit. Kara said to be on the roof of the Daily Planet in a few minutes. With so he went up in his Superman outfit; known she would be in her Supergirl outfit.

Kara showed up a few minutes later. She did not seem like her normal happy self. In fact, she looked like she had been crying a lot. He sat down on the ground and signaled for her to sit next to him. "Have you ever heard of a Black Mercy?" He knew straight away why she was upset. Even though he had never come across a Black Mercy; he had read about them in the fortress of solitude. They create a fantasy world for their host, cannot be removed without killing the host. The only way to remove a Black Mercy is for the host to reject the fantasy their mind created. "I've heard about them yes. Why do you ask?"

"Well, Non sent one to attack me. It put me in a fantasy world that felt so real; the longer I was in the fantasy, the more I forgot about reality. I was on Krypton. My parents kept saying I had been ill for a long time. You were there too only you were twelve. Then Alex showed up in the fantasy and helped me snap out of it. I know you don't remember life on Krypton, but I had 12 years of my life there. I miss being there. I have a life here on earth, family, friends but Alex would tell me it wasn't real. It was real I wish I could forget it but I just can't."

Clark listened to what Kara said without interrupting her. He had learned everything he knew about their home planet from the fortress of solitude. He had wanted to learn more maybe one day he would ask Kara to tell him about Krypton. Today was not that day Kara needed him just to be there. "Kara it was real it happened. It's something you won't be able to forget. Just because it happened in your mind, it does not mean it's not real. You are here, that is the main thing. Your parents sent to Earth for a reason. You got stuck in the phantom zone for a reason. Your destiny was not to protect me. It was to protect Earth. I'm proud of you Kara. If I was in a fantasy world, I don't think I would have been as strong as you to come out of it." Not five minutes later Kara left and to patrol National City. With that Clark went back to reading Lois' article before doing the same over Metropolis.

Two weeks had passed since Kara paid a visit to Clark they stayed in touch not talking about anything serious just asking how friends, family, and how work was going. That was until Kara had come across a being from her past Indigo. Clark assumed the DEO did not have any information on her; as he received a message from Kara.

 _I went to the fortress today. James came with me. I found out that the internet being indigo was put into the phantom zone and was the being who set my pod and fort rozz free from the zone. She's working for Non._

 _Kara, why didn't you tell me you were going the second you went I would have come with you._

 _It was a last second decision; I didn't want to pull you away from anything you might have been doing at the time._

 _Was it at least helpful for you?_

 _Yes, it was. I love Kalex we had those robots on Krypton. One of the many things I miss about it._

 _That's great. I have to go I can hear someone screaming for help. Bye._

Clark made sure to keep in contact with Kara as much as possible over the following four weeks he had learned she had met an ally called The Flash from a multiverse. He had received a message that required him to leave Earth for a few days. When he finally returned he heard that National City was in trouble because of Non and Indigo. Kara was one of three people unaffected by Myriad.

 _I'm on my way._

As Clark started flying over National City he fell to the ground. And would not awake until the whole incident with Myriad was over. He guessed it might have had something to do with Nature VS Nurture.

When he was back in Metropolis he started talking to Kara once again.

 _My hero._

 _Clark! OMG! How are you feeling?_

 _Ooof. Is this what a hangover feels like?_

 _You're asking the wrong girl._

 _Clearly you are made of stronger stuff._

 _Only just figured that out?_

 _Seriously. You saved the world, Kara. I couldn't be prouder._


End file.
